


Please

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom Irene Adler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femdom, Gen, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Sex, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Sherlock leaves John's wedding to seek help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/gifts).



_She said to contact her when I need help… I do need help, but do I need that kind of help? This -_ Sherlock Holmes glanced around the loud, crowded wedding party. Sherlock’s eyes slid over to John Watson, who was currently dancing with his bride. 

Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket, and quickly tapped out a text message. **_“Dinner?”_ ** His thumbs paused over the send button. He adjusted his collar with a free hand and pressed send swiftly. He placed his phone in his pocket, and made his way over to John. 

He leaned over, and said in a loud, stage whisper, “I’m going to head out.” 

“What? No! Don’t leave, we didn’t have our dance yet!” John countered, letting his bride go. “You love dancing. You told me so.”

Sherlock tried to suppress the smile on his face. “I do love dancing, but I’ve got to go.”

“Mycroft?” John asked, as he tried to read Sherlock’s body language. 

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. “Something like that.” 

John hugged Sherlock tightly, and gave him a little extra squeeze. “Thank you for coming. You helped make today perfect.”

Sherlock pursed his lips, and released John from his hug. “You’re welcome Jo-”

John grabbed Sherlock’s arm and applied extra pressure. “Is tonight a ‘Danger Night’?”

Sherlock brushed John’s grip off. “Don’t be boring.”

“Are you being safe?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and waved his hand imperiously. “Good bye, John.” Sherlock strode away in what he hoped was his usual manner. 

“Oh, no! Sherlock! Come back!” Mary said, a bit giddily. “Don’t go!”

“Let him go. He has work to do,” John said in a firm voice. 

Sherlock’s pocket buzzed as he was leaving the dance floor. John’s worried look followed him. He waved his hand again to wipe John’s face out of his vision. With his other hand, he pulled his phone out. The response was an address. 

He tucked it back in his pocket and ducked out of the building. He made his way to the curb, and stuck his hand out for a cab. As soon as one came, he scrambled into it. Quickly he rambled off the address that was given to him and ignored the driver’s attempt to talk to him. 

The rain outside poured outside, and Sherlock pushed metaphors away about how appropriate the rain was to his mood. 

Again, his pocket buzzed. He pulled the cell phone out, and glanced at the incoming messages.

**_Where did you go? You said you’d dance with me!-Molly_ **

**_You’re a giant arsehole, Sherlock Holmes-GL_ **

Sherlock deleted both messages, and tucked his phone back into his pocket. The car rolled to a stop, and he pulled the only money he had in his pocket out. “Keep the change,” Sherlock commanded, as he tossed a fifty pound note at the driver. 

Exiting the cab, and ducking his head as he walked to the building, he moved in one fluid motion. Sherlock ran up to the door, and hit the doorbell. He tried the handle. It wiggled. Sherlock opened the door, and went in without being invited. 

“It took you long enough,” A cool, commanding voice said with just a hint of amusement. 

Sherlock gasped loudly, and fell to his knees, lowering his head showing her what he wanted tonight. His Bellstaff fanned out around him, the rain running off into puddles. Eventually they would collect by his knees and make his trousers wetter than the rain did. 

“I see the years haven’t marred your obedience,” The Woman said in her soft, authoritative voice. Her eyes roamed over him. His posturing was perfect. His mind raced, and he tried not to show how desperate he was. “What do you need, tonight?”

“Ms. Adler, please,” Sherlock said, his voice threatening to break. He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. 

“‘Please’ what, Sherlock?” The Woman asked with a questioning tone. 

“Ms. Adler, please help me turn my brain off.” Sherlock cleared his thick throat. “Please turn my brain off, Ms. Adler.” 

“Why do you need a shutdown? Is your mind palace not enough?”

“Ms. Adler, John Watson married tonight, and-” Again he stopped speaking to clear his throat. It wasn’t helping. “John married Mary, and I have lost everything.” 

A clack of heels on the marble, and an accompanying hair tug was all it took for Sherlock to fall to pieces. Hot, fat tears fell from his eyes. 

The Woman didn’t say anything, she just stroked Sherlock’s mussy curls gently. Sherlock didn’t move from his kneeling. 

“I don’t think you’re being quite plain enough,” She said after giving him a few minutes to cry. “Did you think about using drugs today?”

“All day,” Sherlock admitted, sniffling. 

“Did you use drugs?” a calm, even voice asked him. 

“No, Ms. Adler.” 

If that comment pleased The Woman, she didn’t say. Instead, she clacked away from her boy. A quiet snap told him to follow. Sherlock took a deep breath, and pushed his curls out of his face. He crawled to the bottom of the steps where she waited, “Rise, boy.” 

Sherlock stood up and squared his shoulders the way She liked him to stand. He kept his eyes downcast, and didn’t make eye contact. 

The Woman took Sherlock’s hand, and pulled him with her. She squeezed his hand three times in a silent communication. It meant ‘go to the foot of Her bed and kneel.’ He nodded his head to show that he understood and made his way to their bedroom. 

Sherlock stopped outside the door to remove his shoes and clothing. He left them in a wet pile, knowing that Kate was lurking nearby to handle them. He opened the door, and noticed that his kneeling mat was waiting for him. 

_She knew I was coming,_ Sherlock surmised. _There’s nothing I can do to surprise her._

Slowly, Sherlock lowered himself onto his cushioned mat with a soft groan. _Maybe I’m not as healed from the torture as I thought I was._

A gentle turn of the knock, and a brief waft of lavender entered the room. 

_She’s here._

A loud disapproving ‘tsk’ came from behind him. “Did you do this?” she asked, gently running her fingers over his scarred back.

“No, Ms. Adler.”

Silence hung between them, but Sherlock knew better. _Don’t break it. Wait, patiently._

“You’ve changed, Sherlock.”

“I have, Ms. Adler,” Sherlock agreed, unsure where this-She- was going. She climbed nimbly onto the bed. She crossed Her legs, and tipped his chin up to meet Her eyes. 

Storm clouds raged in Sherlock’s eyes, and that seemed to make the decision for Her. “Kate’s laid out flannel pajamas in the bathroom. Please go dress.”

Sherlock’s eyes showed the panic he was feeling, “Ms. Adler, I-” He cut himself off, knowing that the warning that just flashed across her eyes should have shut his mouth. “Want pain, please.”

The Woman stared at Sherlock as tears started down his cheeks again. “I know you do, Sherlock, but there’s too much time between who we were and who we are.” She stopped talking when She saw him open his mouth to speak. She arched her eyebrows daring him to contradict Her. 

Sherlock swallowed hard, but nodded his head. “I-”

“Would you like to take a bath, my boy?”

Sherlock stared at her face, tried to read Her like he used too. _Nothing. There’s nothing._ Sherlock shook his head. The Woman nodded, and kissed the top of his head.

“Go get dressed, then.” 

Sherlock nodded, with tears in his eyes. Slowly he stood up, and went to the bathroom. He voided his bladder and washed his hands. He grabbed a hairband and pulled half his curls into a knot. He pulled the pj bottoms on his body. He looked at the shirt, and left it in the bathroom. 

She raised one eyebrow at him, and he cleared his throat. “I don’t-” Sherlock stopped for a second as he struggled to express himself. “The scarring on my back is really sensitive when I wear that material. May I skip wearing a shirt, Ms. Adler?”

The Woman stared at him in her imperious manner. “Thank you for asking, Sherlock. There’s no need to wear a shirt just now.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Adler. Would you like me to kneel, Ms. Adler?”

“Not tonight, Sherlock,” she said sternly. “I want you to undress me.”

Sherlock nodded his head, and stepped towards The Woman. She turned her back to him, and placed her hands by her hips.

Sherlock took a deep breath, before his stiff fingers reached forward to unzip the back of her dress. Carefully he pulled the zipper down, focusing on the way it parted revealing her pale back. 

He pushed one sleeve down and then the other. He walked around her. 

“Eyes on me, Sherlock.” Sherlock looked at her, and she smiled kindly. “There’s my brilliant boy.” 

Sherlock kept his eyes locked on hers as he pulled her dress to her feet. She stepped her feet out of the white dress. Sherlock dropped it by her feet, but didn’t look away from her eyes. 

“What would you like to sleep in, Ms. Adler?”

She smirked, pursing her lips together. “In my battle dress.”

_That_ made him smile. He slipped one strap off her shoulder, then the other. Sherlock started to walk behind her but a stern “Eye contact, Sherlock” changed his course of direction. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around her. He fumbled with the bra latch but unhooked it to pull it off. He added it to the pile. 

He lowered himself to his knees, but kept eye contact. He didn’t miss the pride in her eyes. Slowly he pulled her underwear off her hips and down her thighs. 

“Just like riding a bicycle.” 

The Woman stepped out of her underwear, daintily. She lifted one of her feet for him to remove her heel. He pulled it off, and then the other one. 

“Good job, Sherlock,” The Woman said with a bit of pride in her voice. “Now, I want you to pull the covers back on the bed, and get comfortable.”

Sherlock nodded his head, with a brief glance at her bare vagina. 

“No,” She said sternly, predicting his next question. 

Sherlock sighed, and stood up. He walked over to the side of bed that he typically sleeps in, and pulled the blanket all the way down.

“Get in the bed, Sherlock.”

Sherlock crawled into the bed, and fought the urge to curl up into a small ball. He sighed loudly, and felt her tuck the blanket around his shoulders. She kissed his forehead softly.

She leaned against his back, and whispered in his ear, “I want you to hold me tonight. If you feel like crying, cry. If you don’t, don’t. Tomorrow, we can negotiate again,” The Woman kissed Sherlock’s cheek before she added, “Tonight, let me take care of you.” 

“Please, Ms. Adler.”

She shifted off him, and went to the other side of the bed. She switched the lamp off, and curled up in his arms. Automatically his arms snaked around her body, and he sighed in relief. 

Sherlock intertwined his legs through hers, and shifted closer. She leaned into his arms and body. 

“Can you count backwards from one-hundred by sevens?” 

“One hundred. Ninety-three. Eighty-six. Seventy-nine,” Sherlock yawned loudly. “Seventy-two. Sixty-five. Fifty-eight. Fifty-one. Forty-four. Thirty-seven. Oh, this next one is easy. Thirty,” He yawned again. “Twenty-three. Sixteen. Nine. Two.” 

“Thank you, Sherlock. How do you feel?”

“Calmer.”

“I’m very proud of you for realizing that you needed help. I’m also proud of you for not turning to drugs or shooting Mrs. Hudson’s walls again.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Adler.”

“Do you need to count again?” She felt his head move, but couldn’t tell if he was saying ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ “Words, Sherlock.”

“No thank you,” Sherlock nestled his face into The Woman’s neck. A deep silence settled throughout the room. Sherlock felt himself start to relax. 

Before he fell asleep, he managed to whisper, “Thank you, Ms. Adler.”

  
  



End file.
